Solexys
Solexys 'is one of three distinct regions within the Province of Phaedyssia. Said to be the birthplace of Fuus, Solexys's history has been shaped around the Ven particle and its many mysterious properties. Situated in the southwest, it experiences the effects of the Global Seasons, but to a lesser extent than the rest of the Province. It shares a border with T'sothoji to the north, and is separated from Phaevir to the east by the Great Bay. Geography 'Daphos : The most populous of Solexys's nations, Daphos is home to the region's capitol, Daphos City, and serves as home base for the Daphos Knights' Union, the most influential Fulmen rights group in the world. Despite being directly south of T'sothoji, Daphos experiences mild temperatures, with even a light snow not being uncommon. This is because the region's Gran Ceith, affectionitely named "The Giver", generates more crystal Ceith then all of Solexys's other Gran Ceith combined, fueling Daphos's economy. 'Synperia' : A most curious land, the island nation of Synperia has rarely ever seen anthing but snow, despite being the westernmost region of the known world. Whether this is due to the elevation of the mountains that make up the nation's mainland, the harsh and violent storms of the Sunrise Sea, or perhaps something more magical, the world may never truly know. It's capitol is Frostpine. It has been said that after Impact ravaged the land and separated Synperia from the mainland, any Synnkosi who somehow managed to survive fled to the islands, thus providing it's namesake. 'Naeruu' : Before Impact, Naeruu and her sister region Shorai were one, part of the Great Sun Kingdom. Now, the New Kingdom of Aerugo, the rulers of the land, have willingly shut off the region's Gran Ceith, as part of their strictly enforced anti-Fulmen policy. As a direct result, the land has suffered, quickly becoming barren and dry, mimicing the fate of the old Aerugo Kingdoms of T'sothoji. In modern times, the nation has virtually become an extension of T'sothoji itself. Its capitol is Nordica, which has been walled off and heavily fortified against outsiders. 'Arboterre' : Besides Haiun, obviously, Arboterre has been affected by Impact the most. Once a lush, tropical, forested region, Chasma shattered its southern lands into a mist-covered, haunted archipelago called the Ghasfrost. While Oakspire, its capitol, is once of the world's largest cities with a bustling trade-based economy, everything south of the The Spires has been designated as a nature reserve, called The Conservatory. Two roads have been esablsihed through The Conservatory; one southeast to Ether Springs, and another southwest into the heart of the Ghasfrost. 'Shorai' : Once a part of the great and prosperous Sun Kingdom, Shorai is now a vast empty wasteland of rock and dust. The island residing inside of the nation's western bay is home to Logisphera, a great domed city that serves as the capitol. In fact, Logisphera is the only place in Shorai fit for human life. After the Fulmen Rebellions, when the New Kingdom of Aerugo was established in Naeruu, they began persecuting the Fulmen of the Sun Kingdom. They revolted, and claimed the land to the east as their own. This resulted in a bloody war, to which the Shorai'i were victorious. They established Logisphera as defense against the oppressive NKA, and has remained a safe haven for Fulmen everywhere to this day. 'Daikus' : The island of Daikus is actually the largest, most violent volcano in the world. Cursed with heavy rainfall and freezing winds, Daikus remained uninhabited for millenia. Not even the Daemonus wanted to live there, until they were given no other choice. After the War for the Land, any Daemonus who bent the knee were given Daikus to live on, and allowed to engage in trade with the rest of the land in order to support an economy. After the Fulmen Rebellions, Daikus was given a place on both the Council of Trent and the Fulmen Council, and claimed the island containing The Rift as their own. Climate History